


In The Dark

by writingbychelle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: While working a case you get injured, causing you to live through one of your worst fear, not being able to see.





	In The Dark

Dealing with an UnSub that had a tendency to blow things up wasn’t something you considered being comfortable with. Not that you were comfortable with the serial killers, kidnappers and rapists you had dealt with in your career at the BAU but a pyromaniac wasn’t that common for your team.

So, with caution, you got ready to work the case, wanting to get whoever set off these bombs before more people were hurt or killed. After discussing the basics in the room set up for you, you all moved to the different locations, trying to get a picture of who you were dealing with. Luke and you were sent to the location where the first explosion went off, the supermarket covered in soot and grime.

“Okay, so, apparently a man named Howard Grimes owned the supermarket before it got turned into a chain store, his daughter used to go to Greenfield High were she was bullied without anyone noticing which led to her suicide and his wife got treated for cancer in Sacred Heart Hospital Centre before she died,” Garcia explained through the phone speakers as you all sat in at the police station, bringing together all the evidence you found.

Sitting up straight in the chair you had been previously slumped in you grabbed some files from the table in front of you, “Clearly he blames all those places for his failures and sorrow in life. He blames the supermarket for him losing his job, the school for not helping his daughter, hence losing her to suicide and then the hospital didn’t save his wife so he’s convinced that they’re to blame as well.”

“I agree with (Y/N). He’s gotta be our man,” JJ agreed, nodding her head.

“I send you both of his current addresses, one of his home the other of a rented storage room,” Garcia, quick as ever, answered.

Getting up from his seat, Rossi grabbed the tablet with the addresses on them, “Alright. Let’s get this bastard.”

“Luke, Matt, (Y/N) and I will go to his home, you’ll go to the other address Garcia gave you,” Emily ordered once you were all standing outside next to the black SUVs.

Opening the door for you, Luke let you slip into the back of the car first, following you as Matt sat in the passenger’s seat, ready to give the directions to your boss. Before you knew it Emily was racing down the dark streets of Boston, trying to get to the home of your suspect before he got away once again.

“Luke and (Y/N), you’ll enter from the front door, we’ll take the back,” Emily instructed once you arrived at the house the suspect was supposed to be in.

After you made sure your bulletproof vest was secured you pulled out your gun, holding it in front of you as you followed your teammate to the front door, Luke kicking it open to allow everyone to pour inside the building. Stalking up the stairs you turned around the corner, heading for the room on the far end of the hallway. Opening the door you were greeted by a messy bedroom, clothes laying scattered on the bed, the floor and hanging over various bedposts and chairs.

“Clear!” you heard Luke yell from the room next to the one you were currently in.

Checking behind the door you were sure that the bedroom was clear as well. After strapping your gun back into its holster you exited the room, opening your mouth to signal to your colleagues that you found nothing when you got thrown off your feet, your back hitting the brick wall of the hallway as the explosion caused the entire building the shudder. Your head collided with the hard wall, hot pain shooting through your entire body just before you found yourself losing consciousness.

Once you opened your eyes, you were greeted by complete darkness surrounding you, your head pounding and feeling like it was going to split in half. A high pitched ringing echoed in your ears, causing you to reach up, pressing your fingers against them in hopes to get rid of the annoying noise, noticing your wet, burning eyes in the process. You tried to get up but something was laying over your legs, restricting your movements before you pushed it away, realising it must have been the door to the room you had exited earlier. Once the door was out of your way you pushed yourself up, using the wall next to you for support, feeling the rough texture of the bricks underneath your fingertips as your hearing slowly started to come back to you, the high pitched ringing fading away and being replaced by the siren of an ambulance and the yells of your colleagues.

For all you knew, you were only out cold for a few moments, but that didn’t explain to you why it was pitch black all of a sudden. Even if the electricity would’ve been cut, there should’ve been some light coming through the windows from outside. Confusion and fear spread through you, the pulsating pain in your head only worsening your state as you tried to navigate yourself out of the wreckage caused by the explosion, pieces of rubble and debris laying around everywhere.

“Luke?” you rasped, hoping your friend would answer and find you, helping you out of the mess surrounding you.

“(Y/N), I’m here.” 

The closeness of his voice startled you at first, not realising just how close he was standing to you.

“Where are you? I-I can’t see anything in this darkness,” you replied, turning in the direction you thought you heard his voice coming from.

“I’m right here, (Y/N). I’m right in front of you…” he mumbled the last words, realisation drawing on the both of you.

“Luke…I-I can’t see. Oh my god, I can’t see,” you started to panic, your breath speeding up as you realised that it wasn’t your surroundings that had suddenly turned pitch black but that your eyes much have gotten injured, causing your sudden loss of sight.

You felt his strong arms wrap around your shaking body, pulling you close to his chest as you felt your legs trembling, your knees going weak. Before your legs ultimately gave out you felt Luke lift you up, wrapping one arm around your knees, the other supporting your back as he carried you down the stairs. You couldn’t help the tears from streaming down your face, fear taking over your body at the possibility of your sight being gone for good. 

All the while Luke had to watch his friend, colleague and the woman he fell in love with, completely confused and afraid, your eyes rimmed with red while tears were running down your face which was covered in small cuts from the explosion.

The ride to the hospital went by in a blur, Luke not letting go of your hand during the entire time until the stretcher you were laying on was rolled into the examination room. After several tests, the doctor put a stinging solution into your eyes before wrapping a bandage around your head to keep your eyes closed and protected from any sort of external influences. While the rest of your body was checked for other injuries you were told to keep the bandage one for a few hours to let the medication do its work and hopefully help you get back your sight.

“Alright, we’re gonna put a brace around your ankle since it seems to be twisted and then we’ll get you into your room. I’ll check on you again in a few hours when we’ll take off the bandage. Any questions?” your doctor explained to you while holding your right ankle.

“Uhmm…will-will I be able to do my work again?”

“I can’t promise you everything but from what I can tell, yes. Just give yourself some time. You won’t be able to see completely clearly after we take off the bandage but I’ll give you some eye drops to take home with you and after about two weeks you should be back to normal…Alright, nurse Amy will take you to your room now. I’ll see you in a bit.”

The doctor gently squeezed your shoulder as the nurse pushed your wheelchair out of the room, passing your colleagues who sat in the hallway waiting for you.

Once you were in your room you explained everything to them, telling them what the doctor had told you before they all promised you they would stay until your bandage was gone. Hearing several chairs scrape over the ground you guessed that everyone had found a place to sit down when you felt your mattress dip down to your left. Rough pads of a hand took ahold of yours, leaving you to assume that it was Luke who was sitting beside you.

“You okay?” he asked softly, the chatter of Garcia and Rossi sounding in the background.

Nodding your head you swallowed down the slight lump in your throat, “Yeah, I guess. Just scared that I still won’t be able to see once the bandage is off.”

“Don’t worry, the doctors here know what they’re doing,” Luke assured you, softly squeezing your fingers which caused a smile to tug at the corners of your lips.

A few hours later there was a knock on your door, the voice of the doctor from earlier echoing off the walls of your hospital room as everyone walked out of the room to give the doctor some space.

“Luke? C-can you stay…please?” you mumbled, hoping he’d say yes.

“Of course,” he responded, sitting back down on your left side and taking your shaking hand into his.

“Alright…let’s see how we’re doing…” the doctor said softly as you felt his hands remove the bandage from your head, uncovering your eyes bit by bit, “Can you open your eyes for me, (Y/N)?”

Slowly and carefully you opened your eyes, the white light blinding you for a few moments before you were able to see deep brown eyes look at you.

“Luke?”

“Oh, thank god, you can see,” he let out a relieved sigh, giving your hand a firm squeeze as your eyes slowly adjusted, flickering around to room to take everything in.

Shining a flashlight into your eyes the doctor gave an approving nod, “This looks good so far. For monitoring purposes, I’d like you to stay the night but if your sight stays like this you’ll be good to go home again tomorrow.”

“Okay, great. Thanks a lot,” you smiled gratefully at the doctor before he exited the room and you felt two muscular arms carefully wrap around your shoulders.

“I was really worried about you back there,” Luke admitted once he leaned back from the embrace.

You weren’t sure how to answer to that so after a few moments of silence you decided to go with a simple question, “Why?”

“Because I care about you, more than a colleague should care about another colleague.”

“I…I’m afraid I don’t understand, Luke…” you furrowed your brows in confusion, your brain still too busy processing everything that happened that day to catch on to the obvious hints Luke was dropping.

“You’re really gonna make me say it, huh?” he chuckled quietly before looking directly into your eyes, “I’m in love with you, (Y/N).”

Before you could rethink what you were doing you leaned forward, softly placing your lips on top of Luke’s, your hands reaching up to tangle themselves in his dark curls.


End file.
